combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MVP EdwardJ/My Upcoming absence
Hey guys :) I know most of you won't know me; but I'm MVP EdwardJ, another editor for the CAWiki. I've made a few bad impressions for some people, get along with others, but that's not what I'm here for. I've been playing Combat Arms since its Closed Beta in 2008, and have been doing so for at least 4 years now. But now its time to say goodbye. Some of you may not think I've made a difference to this community, but I'd beg to differ. If you wish, take a look at the Hacks section; I've shared my knowledge and fixed it up a bit. I was never an emotional person; but I actually think most of you guys here are nice people *sheds tear*. ILYx3, DynastyW, AeroDaBOO, I know we aren't on the best of terms; but I think maybe we should talk a bit more later on; I know that deep down you guys are nice people; I just haven't seen it. Anyway, Its time for me to bid farewell; I'm a bit emotionally unstable, my friendships are becoming strained, my marks are not as they should be. I never had many friends to begin with, let alone, stand by my side. My so called 'friends' avoid me, isolate me and treat me as if I was a stranger. Sometimes I just want to cry. Not the sniffling and trying to hold it in, but just burst out in tears. I have done so in the past, and have done so recently. I try so hard to keep my emotions in. So hard to stop myself from crying. But that one person who asks 'Are you alright?' just makes me lose it and burst into tears. Some people are indifferent. Some people are plain jealous. So what if I'm dating an 18 year old girl? There's nothing wrong with that...is there? It's my life; and I think that being with her is the best thing that has ever happened to me. It's not weird at all. My work mates don't mind it, in fact they condone it. They think that its good for me to be happy. Moving on, due to the upcoming final exams, I have to study for, and on top of that, I have to finish off my Certificate II Retail course at McDonald's, I need time to revise and prepare myself for the tests ahead. My traineeship I'm not worried about; my workmates and supervisors think highly of me, upt oand including calling me insane because I'm motivated to work the hours normal people wouldn't think of working. I'm confident, that I would soon become the youngest crew trainer in my store, or probably, the whole state; but I'm still troubled by my 'friends' at school, and how they treat me. Like, what's the point of people liking you at work and not at school? because workmates (especially at Maccas) don't stay for very long as they either quit because they 'can't be bothered with that shit anymore' or 'I've completed an Apprenticeship at the Red Lantern restaurant'. Things inside of school haven't been the best, because I've been feeling a bit lonely, spending lunchtimes and recess texting Feni, and the occasional chatter with some people... I don't get it. I really don't. Am I really that different to other people? On the contrary, things at work and outside of school have been going great. Although I lost my job at EB Games as a holiday casual because 'we don't hire holiday casuals anymore', I'm on my way to becoming a crew trainer at McDonald's! ~~ YAY ME :D I've changed heaps; from being the guy behind his phone, laptop and computer on Friday nights, into going to every Maccas Crew outing, spending Friday nights at Feni's apartment (with the rest of my work mates) and having a great night. Oh, and the occasional Karaoke competition. I sitll regularly make edits here, but to the offtopic sections like the Custom Warzone Arena and my blogs. No idea is a bad idea right guys? I'll still continue to make edits; but I'll need to take some time off Combat Arms and Call of Duty. I need to focus on studies. 4th of November? what a coincidence; its been 1 month since I've been with Feni. :) :D :D :D I guess this is goodbye guys...well, don't worry; I'll be back by the end of this year. I'll make sure of it. Oh, and make sure: 12th of November, my birthday. Feel free to drop a birthday wish, much appreciated :) Thanks for the warm welcome to the community and all the great times; see you soon :) -EdwardHeartsU Category:Blog posts